Us Together
by PrincessToasty
Summary: A one-shot between Flora and Luke.   LukexFlora


**Us Together**

Luke loved Flora. That was it. That's all there was to it. At first, Luke just shrugged the feeling off. However, day by day, the feeling grew stronger. He noticed that no matter what Flora did- Sitting, walking, smiling, EVEN COOKING, she seemed even more so perfect to him. When she messed up, Luke thought it made her look even cuter.

He was 13 years old, and he was only older than her by a month. He tried to get her to notice that he loved her he dropped all these little hints too. Flora had never caught on to any of them, though. It made Luke quite sad, and Flora noticed that, and always asked him what was wrong. He would just look up and give her a melancholy smile, saying that nothing was wrong at all.

When Luke got the letter from his father saying that they would have to go to America, Luke was devastated. He and his father never really got along, and he didn't want to leave the Professor and Flora.

When they went to the "Future London", he saw a statue of a man and a young boy. They had been friends, but the boy developed an illness, and it was that illness that took the boy from the cruel world. Even though the man and boy were in two separate worlds, they would remain to be friends forever. That reminded him of the Professor and him.

The professor cam later, telling him, that they too, would remain friends no matter what. Still, the sadness of being separated from the professor and Flora consumed him. He pretended to be ok. The professor fell for the act. Flora did not.

After they solved the mystery of the "Unwound Future", Luke had a few days to remain in London. He wanted to spend every last minute with Flora, but of course he couldn't do that. He needed time alone.

On Luke's last day, he had everything packed and he was sitting on his bed, in the professor's house, staring at the ground. As said before, Luke didn't have a good relationship with his father so he lived with the Professor and Flora. It was late and Luke wanted to confess EVERYTHING to Flora, but he just couldn't find the strength to confess to Flora.

After a little self-debating, Luke decided he would. Even if she rejected his feelings, he would still love her. No matter what. He stood up and trudged toward the door, when he heard the door opening. It was Flora.

Flora was standing there, teary-eyed and crying. Luke could hardly stand it. Suddenly, Flora glomped him. Luke, surprised, fell to the ground holding the girl. She was crying into his blue sweater trying to choke out words, but to no avail. Luke just loved the feeling of hugging her, and slowly wiped the tears off her face.

"Lu-Luke I-"

Luke interrupted her by planting a kiss on her lips. He couldn't help it. After all, he was leaving tomorrow, so she could forget him faster, if she wanted. Oh, but Luke loved it still, ever so much. It was everything he ever wanted. This was the girl he loved, and nothing could change that.

When they broke the kiss, Luke looked away embarrassed mumbling an apology.

Flora's tears had stopped, and she was now laughing. Luke turned to look at her, confused.

"I love you Luke, you know that?" Flora asked.

Luke froze. What? Did she just? Oh dear. She did.

"Flora! I- I love you too! I just never knew I'm so happy!" He lifted Flora up (she's not even heavy!), and swung her around. He pressed his lips to hers one more time in complete happiness. Flora giggled.

"I love you Flora and I'll never stop. But even if we're departed forever, you know, it's Justus together now, right?" Luke asked Flora.

Flora leaned into his chest, a single tear falling, as she repeated his words.

"Us together."

**Epilogue**

The two, always lived apart, but they always thought of each other. They tried communicating with each other, for the professor knew where they both lived. They talked to the professor but never to each other. Somehow, it never came to be. Though they often cried over each other, they would stop remembering the two words they last said to each other.

The died this way. But you remember now, and always remember this, they died single and alone, but nonetheless they died. Thinking of each other. And with a warm smile plastered on both of their faces.

**A/N: I was so dying to write this, and it was so bugging me so much! I finally got it done, and I'm so happy to post this!**

**I hope you enjoyed it as well! I don't if I'll be updating my other story now, but I'll try to get it done today!**

**Thank you all the readers out there, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton **

**I only own the idea. **


End file.
